Fallen Tears
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Another One-Shot added to my series of extremely depressing One-Shots...! CHECK! It's sad... And rated M for character death...  I'm gonna get killed for this one! Watch me have to remove it due to hate!


**Howdy there…! I'm gonna be annoying…! NONE OF YOU GET ANY UPDATES FOR MY STORIES! *Laughs evilly***

**CHASE: That's not much of a punishment… They can just re-read stuff you typed…**

**LIZ: Seriously, that was really dumb….**

**Claire: I think it's technically okay to deny them that right…!GDNK: Claire, you're too nice… Why did I ever create you…?**

**ERIC: Because I'm here…**

**GDNK: Oh, that's right…! Eric makes up for Claire's kindness! I remember now!**

**LIZ: Is that why you made me such a horrible person?**

**GDNK: No. I just wanted to create a bitchy character…**

**LIZ: *Sweat drop* Oh…**

**ANYWAY!**

_Fallen Tears…_

Chase got to his feet and walked away calmly, leaving a single white rose in the wake of the bloody destruction. His feet squished with wet blood as he walked away from it all.

He had lost it. Something within him had just snapped and he had gone berserk. Chase usually kept a lid on his emotions at all times, but the attacks at his honor were something he would not stand for. He may not have had a soul, but he would never let anyone impugn his honor.

He had been asking for it anyhow, the Dragon of the Wind. This was an attack long since overdue. But Chase felt a horrible pit rising into the depths of his stomach; something felt wrong, and he just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Chase stopped in his trek for a moment and he recalled memories that brought him happiness. He remembered Kimiko; every smile, every laugh, every word that they shared together. He remembered the nights they had spent just being together. They had kept it a secret from the others, as none of them would accept even a friendship between the two, much less a relationship…! But he remembered holding her in his arms and running his hands through her hair.

The very same hands that were now soaked in the blood of one of her closest friends.

'That's it…' he thought to himself, 'It's guilt…' Chase sighed; guilt was an emotion he was very unfamiliar with, but he knew it when he felt it. He hardly ever regretted anything he ever did, but he knew that this was a time where guilt would haunt him.

What would Kimiko think when she found Raimundo dead? Would she be able to accept Chase after this? Would she hold him if he apologized? Would she kiss him and tell him that all was forgiven?

No. Even if she forgave him, Chase didn't deserve it now. Kimiko was the most wonderful thing to ever come into his life; and now he had just taken one of the best things out of hers. He couldn't go back to her knowing that he caused her this much pain.

Chase wandered aimlessly for a time until he found himself a forest. Looking up at the trees, he smiled as he saw vines hanging from them.

"Ah, the gallows…" he whispered, reaching out to touch the vines, "Sweet relief…"

Kimiko ran to find Chase. The white rose was the only way she had known it had been him who killed Raimundo; white roses, she had confided in him, were her favorite.

She ran until she found the forest. She found chase squatting upon a branch, several vines wrapped around his neck.

"Chase!" she gasped, putting her hands to her mouth.

He turned his head to her, tears holding their place in the corners of his eyes. He smiled softly at her and he said her name gently.

Kimiko quickly said to him, begging, pleading, "Please don't do it…!"

Chase's smile softened to that of perfectly churned butter. His lips parted and his voice flowed out like a beautiful epitaph being played upon violin. It formed the words, as he looked upon his bloody hands, "These hands are soiled, my love… I've ripped the roots from your tree and dirtied my hands… I don't want to soil you…"

Kimiko screamed as he fell. He plummeted, but then… He stopped. It all stopped…

She ran to him, sobbing and wailing. Mourning for her lost love, Kimiko begged and pleaded for chase to come back to her, but his snapped neck would never allow that.

Chase was gone, the tears his eyes held finally rolling down his cheeks. And Chase cried for the first time; the day that he died.

**Guess who was listening to music again! XD**

**I wanted to piss everybody off with another sad Onesie! **

**And now you're all gonna kill me!**

***Runs away, dodging flying objects***


End file.
